Night Time Shocks
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Gena watches a horror movie, she gets scared, especially when a new alien comes to her home. Can this alien convince her he's friendly? Find out! Original author is guestsurprise. I just posted it for them.


**Another story from the very talented guestsurprise! Gena belongs to guestsurprise and all other characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing.**

**To guestsurprise: I saw your other story on my other story "Love Always Comforts" but I'm afraid part of your story wasn't posted in the review as it got cut off. Could you post it again in the reviews so I can post the whole story for you. It sounds like a great one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Night Time Shocks<br>**

Now that Gena was a bit older, she had her own house and a new job. She kept thinking about Alien X. He was truly her best friend, even though she thought he was a brain sucking alien the first time she met him. She just sighed at the sweet memories they had.

"Well, it's getting late. I better rest up if I am going to be on time tomorrow. But it still feels so early. Uh…what the hey, I will just watch some TV til I go to bed." She smiled to herself, took a long shower, and got into bed.

Everything was going great, until a horror movie came on. Gena has never been a scaredy cat, but this particular movie was about a monster that shocked people to death and then ate them whole. Gena started shaking just a bit until a big boom outside made her jump nearly 5 feet in the air!

"I-It's just lightning. That's all...but I better bring the trashcan in so that it doesn't fill up with water."

Gena raced downstairs and pulled her trashcan onto the porch just as it started to rain. Little did she know, she was being watched.

"Well, that's that!" she clapped her hands together to get the leftover dirt off of them, when she suddenly heard a small chuckle from the bushes. She froze for a second then raced back inside and double locked the door.

"See! This is precisely what happens when I watch scary movies! I'm starting to hear things and starting to think electric monsters are real!" She laughed nervously. She then heard a chuckle again; this time it was behind her.

"Maybe you weren't hearing things..."

She spun around on her heels and came face to face with a green and black monster! He was tall and he only had one eye. His hands and tail looked like they were made of spark plugs! Gena's eyes became as big as two ping pong balls and she started to sprint back towards her stairs! She couldn't even find her voice…all she knew is that she was running from something and whatever it was seemingly enjoying itself as it ran behind her laughing.

Gena almost made it to her room when whatever it was grabbed her by her ankle and they both tumbled on the floor. She looked down in terror and saw the creature holding her ankles with these long whip-like antennas from its head! This time, her vocal folds decided to work and she belted out the largest scream in the history of mankind!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gena screamed! This caused the alien to flinch and quickly cover what appeared to be where his ears should be. Gena scrambled up and bolted for her room. She ran in and locked the door! She was out of breath until she saw the door handle jiggling and moving rapidly as the creature tried to get in!

"Hey! C'mon open up! Let me in!" the alien called to her as he kept messing with the door knob.

"Oh Lord! This is even worse than when I met Alien X! Death is coming!"

"You know I can hear you right? C'mon let me in! I won't hurt you." He coaxed.

"HA! No way will I EVER open this door! You…you….electric…THING!" The creature just sighed.

"Alright…if you insist…"

Gena then looked and saw the door knob slowly jolting from electricity and the locks opening on their own! Gena ran towards her bed and hid under her blanket! She was praying that this whole thing was a dream and that she was going to wake up.  
>"Please please please please please let this all be a dream! Please please please please please!"<p>

Suddenly she felt something sit on the bed and she jolted up and came face to face with the creature! He smiled at her and when she started scrambling back towards the wall he started crawling towards her slowly. Gena hid her head under her blanket again and closed her eyes tightly. After a few moments, she felt something softly breathing against her face. She opened her eyes and saw the alien was under the blanket with her! Gena was about to lose all sanity that she had left and really started screaming and scrambling to get out of the covers! At one point she even stood up!

"Hold on! Wait a minute! Hey, cut it out!" the alien said as he grabbed ahold of Gena's squirming figure!

"Let me go! I am not going to be electrocuted and eaten! Let me go!" she screamed.

"Stop struggling! You're getting us tangled up in this thing!" the alien murmured as he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her down on the bed and pinned her under his weight.

"No I'm not! If you would just let go, we would not be in this situation!" But no matter how much Gena struggled the alien had a firm grip on her. Soon they were in nothing but a tangled heap of blankets on the bed. Gena managed to poke her head out of one side and all was quiet in the room.

"There! See I knew this was all a dream...I…AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gena screamed because at that very moment, she felt something grip her waist under the covers!

"Mmmmmm…let…me…out…of…here!" Gena could barely hear the alien since he was pretty much buried under the covers so everything sounded muffled. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but he would grasp her even tighter when she moved away from him. At this point Gena tried one more attempt to get out but it was no use; the alien was too strong and pretty soon he poked his head out the same area as her and gave her a devious grin. Gena turned her head and let one tear roll down her cheek as she clenched her teeth, expecting the worst. The alien stopped smiling, and started frowning, now realizing how bad he terrified her. He knew he had to calm her and help her relax.

"Hey….Shhh…don't cry…I promise I won't hurt you...shhh," He cooed as he slowly wriggled himself out of the covers and pulled her closer to him. At first Gena gasped, and tried to move back, but the alien wasn't letting go. He slightly chuckled.  
>"Ah ah ah, you're not getting away from me that easily. Please, don't be afraid of me. Come here." He tried again as he pulled her again to his chest. This time, she allowed him to slowly pull her to him and he sat back on the bed with her lying her head on his chest. He stroked her cheek and head softly to comfort her and kissed her forehead until he felt her trembling stop.<p>

Gena slowly sat up. "W-who are you?"

The alien gently caressed her cheek. "I'm Feedback. I couldn't help but hear the movie going on and Alien X has told me so much about you Gena so I decided to stop by. Little did I know you were still spooked from the movie sooooooo…I thought I would have some fun with ya!" He laughed. Gena sat up in clear horror!

"You mean to tell me that all this time you were playing around! I thought you were really going to eat me!" She turned around in a huff and crossed her arms. Feedback tried to crawl around to where he could see her face, but she kept turning away from him.

"Gena? Gena come on I didn't mean to scare you that bad! I just wanted to kid around with ya! Look at me, will ya?!" He said as he kept trying to look at her face but she kept moving.

"Nope! I am not in the mood to kiss and make up! I just ran around for dear life for like an hour and now you tell me it was all a game! No way!" Gena wasn't really mad; she was just enjoying getting him back for all that torture he put her through.

"Kiss and make up huh?" Feedback smiled. Suddenly Gena felt herself pinned to the bed and Feedback was planting small kisses all over her forehead and neck as he tickled her stomach and sides! She tried to move but his grip was too strong! He even locked her legs in his own to keep her from moving away from him or running.

"FFFFFEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHED BAAAAAHAHAHAHCK! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOPPPP!"

Feedback ignored her pleas for a few more minutes before he answered her.

"Will you…(kiss)...forgive me for…(kiss)…scaring you and (kiss) talk to me?" Feedback cooed and smiled mischievously.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHES! JUST STOHOHOHOHOHOHP AND LL-LET MMMMEEHEHEHEHE GOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Feedback smiled a big smile, kissed her once more on the cheek, and let her up. She was blushing so hard that she could not contain herself. Gena quickly looked away from him to hide her face, but he grabbed her, pulled her hands down, and took her face firmly but gently in both of his hands. She smiled at her new friend and hugged him tightly. He smiled softly and whispered.  
>"I am glad I met you, Gena. I hope you didn't get too startled. And by the way, I won't tell Alien X that you have another prospect."<p>

"Prospect? But I am not dating anyone? What do you mean prospect?" Gena said, a bit confused.

"Figure it out." Feedback cooed as he kissed her again on the cheek and disappeared out of her window. Gena was as red as a cherry by now; she just sat back on her bed and thought not only about her new friend, but what did he mean by prospect? Hmmmmmm….is there love in the air? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave guestsurprise a review, but absolutely no flames! I will be watching this story very closely and if any flames show up they will be removed and reported.<strong>

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
